overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Junkenstein's Revenge/Quotes
Reinhardt's Narration General Loading Screen: *''"Our tale begins in Adlersbrunn, where the lord of the castle has called for heroes to come to his aid, and defend him against the mad Dr. Junkenstein."'' Hero selected: * "The nameless Soldier, veteran of countless battles." * "The wandering Gunslinger, seeking adventure." * "An archer from the east, trying to escape his past." * "The reclusive alchemist, skilled in the healing arts." All heroes selected: *''"Our tale is about to begin."'' Opening: *''"Dr. Junkenstein laughed as his minions arose, for tonight was the night of Junkenstein's Revenge."'' Door takes first damage: *''"Boom! Boom! The zomnics crashed against the door; their bodies exploding as the old wood splintered and shattered."'' Player dies: *''"The Gunslinger's luck had run out."'' *''"The Soldier succumbed to the monsters' assault and had fallen, defeated."'' *''"The Archer was slain and crumpled to the earth."'' Defeat: *''"The heroes fought valiantly, but they could not stop Dr. Junkenstein and his creations. The castle fell, the defenders were slain, and Junkenstein had his revenge."'' About the Reaper First appearance: *''"A dark presence coalesced in the midst."'' *''"The Reaper was cursed; bound as a servant to the Witch of the Wild."'' *''"Once a man, the Reaper betrayed no trace of his former self."'' Second appearance: *''"The shadows took shape, and coalesced into the form of the Reaper."'' Third appearance: *''"To the heroes' dismay, the Reaper was not so easily defeated."'' Defeat: *''"The Alchemist slew the Reaper, feeling a moment of sadness for the man she had once known."'' *"The Gunslinger's shot found its mark, and The Reaper was destroyed." *''"The Archer slew the Reaper, the arrow piercing his dead heart."'' *''"The Soldier defeated the Reaper, and hoped that it would be for the last time."'' Final battle defeat: * "The Reaper fell; the enchanted pumpkin where his head ought to have been smashed against the flagstones. The night was quiet, and the castle was safe." About Junkenstein's Monster First appearance: *''"The ground shook, as Dr. Junkenstein's creation was revealed!"'' *''"The doctor's creation had been twisted into a monster bent on destroying everything in its path."'' *''"Unknown by all, Dr. Junkenstein had succeeded in creating life! A twisted abomination of inhuman strength and wickedness!"'' Defeat: *''"With a shot from his revolver, the Gunslinger dropped the monster. He fell to the ground with an earth-shaking thud."'' *''"The Alchemist's concoction coursed through the monster and its body was destroyed from within."'' *''"Arrows sprouted from the monster's body as the Archer finally brought the creature to its knees!"'' *''"The Soldier repeatedly struck the monster until, finally, it toppled to the ground lifeless."'' Final battle defeat: * "And the monster fell, just as his creator. Exhausted. Battered. Bruised. The four heroes entered the castle to receive their rewards." About Dr. Junkenstein First appearance: *''"As the battle raged, Dr. Junkenstein himself made a grand appearance."'' *''"By then, the doctor had gone mad. Driving his creations forward, consumed with his need for revenge."'' *''"Dr. Junkenstein lobbed his bombs at the castle, the explosions a percussive accompaniment to the sound of his laughter."'' Defeat *''"With a well-aimed shot, the Gunslinger felled Dr. Junkenstein. But the battle still raged." '' *''"The Archer drew his arrow, and watched as it sailed through the night sky until it struck Junkenstein!"'' Final battle defeat: * "With one last laugh, Dr. Junkenstein fell from the balcony to the flagstones below. And as the last of his laughter echoed from the walls of the castle, the battle was over, and the castle had been saved." About the Witch First appearance: *''"Unknown to the heroes, Dr. Junkenstein had other allies."'' *"In the midst of battle, Dr. Junkenstein's most powerful ally appeared." *''"With one magic incantation, the Witch brought Junkenstein and his creations back to life!"'' *''"Dr. Junkenstein had made a bargain with the Witch, and she was not ready to release him."'' *''"The Witch had returned the fallen from beyond the grave!"'' Final battle defeat: * "And as the Witch fell, her magic had no more power. Dr. Junkenstein's creations fell lifeless to the earth. And as morning dawned, the castle was safe." Bosses Dr. Junkenstein First appearance: *''"You will all regret the day you laughed at Dr. Jamison Junkenstein!"'' Launching a Shock-Tire: *''"Fire in the hole!"'' *''"Get ready for a shock!"'' The Reaper First appearance: * "The Reaper has come for your souls!" Junkenstein's Monster First appearance: * "You're mine!" The Witch First appearance: * "My servants never die!" Soldier: 76 While fighting The Reaper: * "The Reaper is here!" While fighting The Witch: * "The Witch!" Watching Ana get a kill: * "I'm glad you're on my side." * "You're a better shot with one eye than I am with two." McCree Killing the Reaper: *''"Peculiar choice of headwear."'' *''"Sorry Pumpkin."'' While fighting Junkenstein's monster: * "That's one big hog." Watching Soldier: 76 get a kill: * "Old man's still got it." Watching Hanzo get a kill: * "You're pretty handy with that bow." Hanzo Killing a zomnic: * "Inferior creations." Killing The Reaper: * "Your torment has ended." Watching McCree get a kill: * "You are somewhat effective, at least." Ana Killing a zomnic: * "Hostile eliminated." While fighting Junkenstein's monster: * "It's Junkenstein's monster!" Watching Soldier: 76 get a kill: * "Good shooting, Jack." Watching Hanzo get a kill: * "Nice shooting, archer." Ingame conversations Soldier: 76 and Ana Soldier: 76: A soldier, an alchemist, an archer and an oddity. A motley group we have assembled here. Ana: Just as it has always been. You attract strange companions. Soldier: 76: The Reaper is a fearsome foe. He may still get the better of us. Ana: I will get us home safe, as I always do. Ana: If we survive the night, this should be our last battle. Soldier: 76: No. I cannot rest until we have justice. Ana: Why fight for this lord? You've never cared much for the nobility. Soldier: 76: It is true, but today we share a common foe: The Reaper. Soldier: 76: It's time to finish this fight, old friend. Ana: Let us hope we have the strength to see it through. Soldier: 76 and McCree McCree: Didn't expect to find another American so far from home. You fight in the war? Soldier: 76: I don't stay in one place for too long. Came from a town called Bloomington, Indiana. / There's a soldier like me in every war. Soldier: 76: What drives a man to such madness? McCree: You ask me; you pump something full of these chemicals, electricity and whatnot, that's not a man. It's a monster. '' '''McCree': You seem awful familiar. You sure we haven't met before? Soldier: 76: Maybe in another life. McCree: You don't seem like someone who'd put his faith in alchemy. Soldier: 76: You have to believe in something. May as well be the thing that keeps you alive. Soldier: 76: What was that thing? McCree: Honestly I'm trying to forget. (After defeating Junkenstein's monster) Ana and Hanzo Hanzo: I sense that you and the Soldier have history together. Ana: This is not our first battle together and not the last. Unless he does something foolish. Ana: I once met a man who could summon a dragon as you do. Hanzo: Impossible. Only my clan possesses the skill. My brother could, but he is dead. Ana: What reason brings you to travel so far from home? Hanzo: I was banished from my home for taking my brother's life. I can never return. Hanzo: What difference is there between the witch's magic and your alchemy? Ana: Alchemy is a science. Her magic is something darker. Hanzo: You say you do science. The good Dr. Junkenstein would profess the same. Ana: Science is a tool and a method. The hand that wields it decides its course. Hanzo and Soldier: 76 Hanzo: Do you think the doors will hold? Soldier: 76: The doors are not what I'm concerned about. Soldier: 76: What drives a man to such madness? Hanzo: To be tested....and to fail. Hanzo: What sort of monster do you think The Reaper is? Soldier: 76: The worst kind there is. A wicked man. McCree and Ana McCree: Not sure how I feel about all this alchemy nonsense. Seems like hocus pocus to me. Ana: I could leave you to die, if you'd prefer. Ana: You do not trust my alchemy, do you? McCree: All due respect, witchcraft and magic potions are no match for a good six shooter. Ana: Do you think that was the last of them? McCree: Something tells me the worst is yet to come. McCree: I can tell you and the Soldier have some history together. Ana: Indeed. And much of it unhappy. McCree and Hanzo McCree: You're not bad with a bow, but don't you think it's a little old fashioned? Hanzo: Perhaps there is still a future for anachronisms. ''McCree: What's home like for you, Archer? '' Hanzo: A village, high atop a hill. There are cherry blossoms in the spring. I miss it dearly. Hanzo: Getting tired Gunslinger? McCree: Not a chance. Hanzo: My people would call you a ronin. A masterless samurai. McCree: Ronin? I like the sound of that. McCree: Hey Archer, what say you pass that flask around so we can all have a drink. This is thirsty work. Hanzo: We drink when the job is done. McCree: Doesn't seem to be any end to the monsters. Hanzo: Let them come. I could always use the practice. Category:Quotes